My Medival Life
by KayaTate
Summary: Yianad, Tiaa and Taila. Three sisters go killing mosters in the Albion realm with two other friends. Called upon the Alliance leader Taila was left at home Waiting for her sister to return.


**Dark Age of Camelot**

**My life, my medieval life... through our eyes**

Game: Dark Age of Camelot

Done by: Kaya the Sorc

Help by: Taila the Mincer Thanx sis i o u

Key:

Features in Camelot

"Face to face/say/yell talk"

Though telepathically (through the mind)

Guild

Alliance

(Group)

Battle group talk 

¬Broadcast talk¬

_Italic is a Sean from the past_

Means changing from Sean to another

Think that's it

Oh, there might be some stuff that is 'made up' as i go along and not in the game.

Oh, and my old aye language is not very good, i tried so be nice

* * *

**Part 1. **

**Losing Family, becoming a Minstrel and joining a Guild.**

* * *

**"Avi! Avi!" A little girl says as a young girl about 6 years old walked into the house of the Stealth's. She has long blond hair and blue eyes, she is of the Friar class, followed behind her was a boy with dark hair and eyes; he was the age of 8 and of the Minstrel class.**

**"Hello their Taila, how are we today?" The young girl asks with a giggle **

**"I'm fine now you're here Avi!" Taila says whiles jumping up and down till she saw the boy behind Umavi "Sari!" She squeals as she ran and hugged Sarisir almost knocking him over. Umavi and Sarisir are of the _Mobs on Drugs_ Guild.**

**"Hey Tiaa! Look who's here!" a voice says in the hall way, her name is Yianad and of the Infiltrator class.**

**"Umavi and Sarisir?" the one called Tiaa says, she is also a Minstrel class and of the age of 6, Tiaa has brown hair and eyes like her oldest and youngest sisters.**

**"Hello Yianad, Tiaa" Umavi greeted. Yianad and Tiaa are also are of _The Fallen_ Guild.**

**"So, what brings you two here" Yianad asks as she offers Umavi and Sarisir a seat and taking one herself.**

**"Can't friends come and say 'hi' once in a while?" Sarisir asks**

**"Sarisir" Umavi sighs "Actually, we were wondering if you both would like to come and kill some demons with us?"**

**"Sure, but what about Tai?" Yianad points out**

**"Well, if it's ok with you she could watch and teach her a few sword techniques too?" Sarisir says with a smile.**

**"Ummm I don't know-" Yianad starts but was cut off by Taila**

**"Oh but please Yianad! I'll be good I promise I will!" Taila pleads, Tiaa giggling in the background.**

**"Of cours it's ok Taila" Tiaa says and nods her head to Yianad**

**"Thank you Tiaa, you're the best!" Taila says with a big smile on her face.**

**It's been hours, days and they haven't come back yet. When Sarisir was showing Taila the first and easiest style he first learned Umavi got a message from her alliance master about something, it sure seemed urgent since she and Sarisir had to leave in a hurry and asked Yianad and Tiaa for help. Now Taila waits at home, waiting for her sisters to come back.**

**It's been one month and they still haven't come back, worried from what might have happened. There was a knock at the door, rushing to open it Taila saw a man standing in the door way, he must have been at least in his 20's and strong, about season 50.**

**"Hello there, I believe your name is Taila Stealth am I right?" He asked**

**"How did you know my name?" Taila asks innocently and semi-scared of the man.**

**"You have two other sisters, Yianad and Tiaa ay?"**

**It's been 7 long days since Taila and that man left to go to the Great City of Camelot.**

**"Where are we now?" Taila asks as they arrived at a town**

**"This, is Cotswold" he says as they pass the tall bind stone**

**"That's one big glowy stone…" Taila says whiles staring at it.**

**They finally entered Camelot City, standing in front of a door at the side that says 'Guild of Shadows' the man looked at Taila and walked in, she followed. Going under a set of stairs and into another room.**

**"Master Eadig…"**

**"No Taila, like this" Master Berwick says showing Taila how to do the Amethyst Slash eventually getting it right, Master Eadig introduced Taila to the Minstrel trainer at her 5th season, seeing her interest for the art of music. She has been training with him for 8 years and reached to the 35th season and now at the age of 11.**

**"I think that's it for today Taila, you have done well." Master Berwick says walking back to the Acadamia.**

**"Master Berwick, I was wondering if it would be ok if I walk around Camelot?" Taila ask as she caught up with him.**

**"Of course it is, but don't get lost like the many other times you decided to take a walk about" He laughs**

**"ye ye ye, I think I would know my way around by now, don't you think?" Taila sighs as they reached the Acadamia.**

**"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then Berwick" and with that she uses her drum and speeds off around Camelot.**

**After looking around East Gates of Camelot Taila went to the West Gates, she come to a stop when she passed the Church of Albion, curious on what it looks like inside as she has never been there before she starts walking up the stairs.**

**"Woah" she breathed seeing how big and calming the place is, light coming from the tinted stained glass all different colors shining through, she stopped in the middle of the Church she closed her eyes but then.**

**"AHHHHHHH" screaming so loud honestly, you'd thought the dead turned in their graves. Turning around Taila saw a man before her.**

**"What was that for?! You scarred the hell out of me!"**

**"I'm sorry miss, I didn't mean to scare you but you looked a little lost and thought you could need some help?" The man says with an out stretched hand offering some help to get up as she fell when she turned around.**

**"No, I wasn't lost but thank's. Who are you anyways?" Taila asks bluntly**

**"Niav, I'm from the Paladin class season 50, and from what you're carrying you must be a Minstrel?"**

**"As a matter of fact, I am" Taila smirks "The name's Taila, I am from the Minstrel class and season 35!"**

**"Season 35 already? How can a child like you get that far?"**

**"Easy, if you got guts that is" Tails says shuddering at the thought of killing – especially monsters. Niav laugh.**

**"Hey, are you in a guild?" Niav asks in wonder**

**"Not as far as I know… Why?"**

**"Well then, would you like to join one?"**

**"Sure would!" Taila beams, she has never been in a guild before, she knows what one is, since Tiaa explained it to her.**

**"Ok then, when I say 'accept' you say it after me. I'm going to ask a higher rank to invite you since I'm not at the required rank. Ready?"**

**"Yeah, I am"**

**"Accept"**

**"Accept" Taila says straight after him "Hey, I feel kinda funny" she giggles**

**Voice: Welcome to Imperial Fist Taila I'm Kaomond, one of the Guild's Guild Masters, I hope you enjoy your stay.**

**After that there were a chorus of 'Hello's' and 'Welcomes' in Taila's mind**

**"Hey Niav? Is it I or can I hear people in my mind?"**

**Niav: It seems Taila doesn't know how to talk in this chat**

**"Why can I hear your voice to?!"**

**Kaomond: It's quite easy, just think of the chat you want to talk in and start staying what you want to say in your mind**

**"Oh, so… think of the chat I want to talk in… well that would be guild chat right? And then say in my mind what I want to say…. I swear I'm going mad… "**

**Taila: Does it work?**

**Voice: Now there's a voice I don't recognize**

**Voice: Be nice Tarticus. Hi there I'm Outlander, nice to meet you miss…-**

**Taila: It's Taila**

**Outlander: Right, Taila, well Welcome and whatever you do don't listen to what junk comes out of Tarticus' mouth**

**Taila could hear a Chorus of laughter, even Niav's.**

**Tarticus: What is that _suppose_ to mean Outlander?**

**It's been a while now and Outlander and Tarticus have been fighting none stop. Niav had given Taila chain armor for her level and got her some knew equipment and got her cloak dyed in the guild's emblem. Taila has also got to know some of the guild members and Niav's younger sister Kayaa the Sorceress.**

** Meanwhile **

I'll stop here …

* * *

I Hope it was ok... first time writing an all and since this is Medival times i'm not good with old language ect ect

Please review and tell me what you think other wise i may just take it down thinking no one is really interested...

Lots of fighting in the next one by the way

And yes, these characters are from the people who play them in the game.. i just hope you guys don't mind kill me ingame if you don't like the fact i'm using your chars and not asked... well because purly i'm scared crud too ask ;;;


End file.
